Start Here!
page in progress, updating to 4tw 1.0 terminology -'' So You Want to Be A Dust Warrior... Scratch that, we haven't explained what a dust warrior is yet, have we? It's high time we do so, then. 4thewords is a roleplaying game, in which you accomplish battles and quests by keeping track of your word count. You will create a character at the beginning, and the story premise is simple; the Oge-Mai Valley has been beset by magical dust, the nature of which you will explore as you advance in the game. "Dust warrior" is simply the friendly term for these characters, yours and mine, who will fight against the encroaching dust. You might also find the official Getting Started Guide helpful. If you're looking for wiki-specific tips, try the Getting Started on the Wikia page! Poke Around the 4thewords Site The game interface is fairly simple, you've got a dropdown menu on your right and three categories of activity on the left. Starting with the dropdown menu on the right, you'll want to check out your '''Dashboard', which includes your character's current statistics, a bio blurb (if you've written one yet), and a calendar. Learn to love that calendar, my friends. That calendar will keep track of how many words you've written each day, and what becomes more important is your streak. When you write a minimum of 444 words each day, you get on a roll and get your streak going. You'll earn little prizes the longer you can keep it going, so you'd better try and find a way to build that writing habit into your daily life! (The cool wings some avatars have? Streak reward.) The Wardrobe menu item lets you change your avatar. Some of the options are free, some cost those pretty blue core crystals which are your currency for your subscription time as well as your avatar wardrobe expansion. Some items you can win as you progress, but we'll get into that more later. Jump Right In Nothing explains the game better than your first monster battle, so you'll want to go click on the Write heading up at the top, and then click the big plus icon to create a new file. You can create a project folder first, to have a place to hide that file, or you can just leave it in the Unassigned Files for now. Click the edit button to open the file and get started. Type something. You'll see the numbers along the side track your words and the timer is running. Hurrah, you've begun! To start a battle, you can use the Battle tab in your document, or you can click the Play heading up at the top of the screen. I'd advise this to start because you'll want to see the beginning story laid out for you. A good one to start with is a Reenu if you want a quick fight, or a Pester if you're looking for a little more work. (Many thanks to Lady Grayish's Guide for getting this page started.) Category:Help